Cute As A Marshmellow With Bright Eyes
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: "Why did you bring your pillow to school, Cat?" - "My brother peed on it, and I need to buy a new one after school..." / Funny fluff. Cabbie. Don't let the summary fool you, it's not gross.


**Cute As A Marshmallow With Bright Eyes**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

**For universal-rainbow, one of my best friends. Yeah, using your FF name even though you don't even use your account, but I'm not gonna put your real name out there, so really, you should be thanking me. (:**

_****__****__****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. :)**

**Warning: None, just ordinary weirdness from Cat.**

* * *

_Prompts: Red, Pillow_

It was not weird to see Cat Valentine rock up to school holding something out of the ordinary. Her friends would often question her, but usually they and the other students wouldn't question her. This particular instance was one of those times where they _did _ask her the story behind the object she had brought to school this time.

Like that time she had approached Beck, jumping around while wearing a pair of Jupiter Boots.

"Little Red, what ch'you got there?" Andre asked as he closed his locker door and played a quick melody on the keyboard so that it locked. The naïve singer looked up from what she was grasping in her arms tightly, her large brown eyes teary. Andre pulled her into a bear hug, and she whimpered.

He let her go gently, and she showed him the object she was holding. "A pillow? Cat, why are you crying over a pillow?" Her breath hitched, as though she was offended by her friend's statement.

"I-It's not just a pillow; I bought it from Sky Store." Cat responded, her cheeks rosy from her lapse of sadness. "My brother peed on it this morning 'cause he thought it was the toilet…"

Andre flinched and his face screwed up into a disgusted expression. "Eugh, Cat!"

"Rex, would you stop that?" echoed Robbie's voice. Cat hurried to wipe the smooth skin of her cheeks so that the tear stains weren't visible. A little gasp of air was released that she hadn't known she had been holding as the ventriloquist and his puppet (now, now, people, remember, he doesn't like being called a puppet!) and hugged the pillow tighter to her chest. He had a scowl on his face, his eyebrows scrunched in the middle because of his frustration. "Guys, Rex says that I can't even get one girl to actually date me. What do you guys think?"

Rex open his mouth to let out yet another sly retort. "That's 'cause it's true. You're like a wiener-dog."

Andre snickered behind his clenched fist, earning an offended glare from his spectacle wearing friend, and a surprised hiss from Cat. "Rex, that's not very nice."

"Why did you bring a pillow to school, Cat?" Robbie asked, choosing to change the subject.

"My brother peed on it, and I need to buy a new cover after school…"

Robbie wasn't sure why he had decided to follow his easily offended friend to the city so that she could buy a new pillow cover. _Or _why he was holding it. This was really gross, but he put up with it, just because it was _Cat _that had asked him.

It wasn't late in the afternoon, only around four in the afternoon, so there was no reason for there to be any lights on outside at all. Robbie looked up at the coverings above their heads as he followed a practically skipping Cat, trying to ignore the way her poof-ball of a dress flounced around made her look cute as she bounced around on her tippy-toes.

The twinkling lights hanging above them really didn't help. She turned around to face him, a bright smile now adorning her face instead of the pout he had noticed she had been wearing this morning. "Robbie, your hair looks really curly today." She giggled, putting a hand on his shoulder so that she could reach to touch his hair more easy. "It's so fluffy, like a marshmallow cloud! I like your hair, it's cute!"

He stared at her strangely, and she hesitantly pulled her hand away. The lights were reflecting off her hair, giving it even more of a shine than normal or necessary, so he swallowed. Her smile slowly faded and was replaced by a confused 'o' shape and upturned eyebrows. "Uh, what colour did you want your new pillow case to be?"

Her fingers retreated to playing with her hair like she did when she was nervous.

"How about red, and a new pillow all together?"

She seemed to grow cuter by the minute to Robbie. He noticed that even her finger nails were painted red this week to match the colour of her hair. With Rex at school still (hopefully still with Beck or Andre), there no one to break the silent tension that was slowly building or the moment that the two people were sharing.

Cat allowed a small smile to grow. "I like red."

Oh, god, Robbie felt like he had just been shot with another arrow by Cupid. Why was she so cute?

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: I... I don't even... I don't know what that was. I'm sorry. I got my best friend to give me some prompts, and because the only show she watches that I know about is Victorious, this was born. Though she wanted Bori, this is the only thing I could come up with... XD Should I expand on it? In this one or add another one-shot as a new chapter? Just brain-storming. :D**

**I apologise for the length, it's so short, and if there was any OOC-ness. It's my first Victorious review, and I'm not used to writing characters like Cat. Usually I write about those stubborn people with fiery personalities, and I'm not good at writing fluff intentionally either. :\**

**Please consider leaving a review, I really appreciate the feedback. :)**

**Word Count: 758**

**~CL**


End file.
